zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Dib Membrane
Dib is a young, eccentric boy who possesses a fascination with unexplained paranormal phenomena, such as ghost hunting, Ufology and cryptozoology, as well as with the supernatural and occult. He intercepted the words spoken at The Great Assigning. Six months later, he notices a strange, green "foreign exchange student" enter his classroom. Dib tries his best to convince the world that it is in danger, but nobody believes him. So, he must go against all odds to protect his unknowing home because no one on earth (besides his sister Gaz, who doesn't care) and himself realize that Zim is an alien. Stats He's 11 Earth years old and his father Professor Membrane is rich, according to Jhonen Vasquez. Dib often appears to fulfill the role of either antagonist or protagonist depending on the perspective of an episode. Jhonen Vasquez states that none of the 4 main characters are actually evil. Reputation Dib is often called "crazy" or "insane", and is constantly being mocked for his theories and big head (first mentioned in Door to Door). It became a re-occurring gag, even though his head seems normal in comparison to everyone else in the show. Overall, most of his classmates try to ignore him and all his uncoolness, but with Zim always causing strife, it's hard not to make a scene. Besides the host of Mysterious Mysteries, Dib's also known by NASAplace and the FBI for his paranormal-related antics. He's been on the front page of the newspaper twice, so it's possible that a good deal of the city is aware of the trouble he frequently ends up in. Beliefs He believes Zim and GIR are the "bad guys" while he and Gaz are the "good guys" who are Earth's last hope against alien invaders. He makes every effort to stop the two at every possible turn. This often leads to increased social difficulties at school. Agent Mothman Agent Mothman is Dib's secret agent name for The Swollen Eyeball Network. It is unknown how long he has been a part of the network, but all the other operatives seem to know who he is and his reputation for being crazy. Dib seems on better terms, however, with the leader of the Network, Agent Darkbootie. Darkbootie has helped Dib at least once in Battle of the Planets, and gave him a chance to present the Network with all of his findings on Zim in Battle-Dib. Dib is also less ridiculed by Agent Tunaghost who helped him in Gaz, Taster of Pork. The rest of the agents either find him annoying, crazy, or a disgrace to the Network. Facts *If the show had continued, it was planned for him to quest for the root of his misery and discover his origins. *He was supposedly born through a process similar to that of Irkens; (likely a clone of Professor Membrane). *If created through cloning, he would not have a genetic mother, though the fetus could have been grown inside a surrogate if no artificial womb was available. *His favorite TV show is Mysterious Mysteries. Once ended up in a straitjacket as a guest on it. *The style used to draw him went through a major design change known as God Save the Dib. *Many episodes end with him screaming. *At some point in his life, he tried to raise the dead, as referenced by Professor Membrane in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars. *He usually loses his battles. Before the 7th or so script, his profile on Nick.com said he was never able to win. *A misconception of the end of Future Dib is that he aged, but he'd been there for a month, and his hair is still black, so it may not have been very significant. *As the show goes on, his head grows bigger, he becomes taller, and he becomes funnier and a bit less mature. *The creators had a liking to his hair and in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, they wanted it to grow into a longer, more jagged shape. *Although perceived as insane, he may be, next to Gaz, the most sane character. *His Swollen Eyeball codename is "Mothman". This may derive from the story of Mothman who would appear right before a disaster as a warning. *Later in the series, he starts to care less about losing to Zim, appearing more sensible. *Whenever he talks to Tak's ship and Zim's Dib Robot (both with Dib's personality) he starts to notice why people see him as obnoxious. *In the commentary for Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, Jhonen Vasquez jokingly stated that the original idea for the episode was for Zim to kill Dib permanently, and for Dib to be replaced with a new kid named Louie. However, Nickelodeon wouldn't permit it. Voice Voiced by Andy Berman in the original American version and by Ayumi Kida in the Japanese version. See also *Complete Filmography External links *BadBadRubberPiggy Category:Main Characters